gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlecry (TV series)
Battlecry Transition Program is The Former Month-long Morning Television Program Produced from Charlatan Broadcasting Company and TESDA It aired since February 2009 on CBC/TV1/SBC1 (2009-12), ITS (from 2013) and MTV (now Freeform) (2014) History 2009 (The Sadler-Kristensen Years) in Tondo.]] The Show begins on February 2,2009 as AM Battlecry says the CBC bosses on November 30,2008 Catt Sadler and Tom Kristensen as the Hosts the First Show went to the Studios of Dateline Barrio Obrero in Barrio Obrero Elementary School it went Air from February 2 to February 28, 2009, the Theme for this Season is Jewelry making. 2010 (The Turvey-Schipani Years) Battlecry Returns on CBC1 on Feburary 1,2010 with Oliver Turvey and Samantha Parker (Later Mikaela Schipani) are the Hosts, at The Barrio Obrero Studios in Manila again, while Cody Longo and Jack Harvey are the News and Sports Respectively, The Theme for this Season is Massage Therapy. 2011 (The Vietoris-Loren Years) Battlecry Returns on WOW TV for 3 Weeks until February 18 then Move to Sucessor Station TV1 on Feburary 21 with Christian Vietoris and Josie Loren are the Hosts, The Studios will be at the Maximino Hizon Elementary School in Manila, while Felix Rosenqvist and Dani Clos are the News and Sports Respectively, The Theme for this Season is Baking. 2012 (The Gomez-Emerson Years) in Tayuman.]] In January 2,2012 and for the Very first time SBC9 and their Sister Station SBC3 will be joint forces for Nestle Battlecry at the Rizal Elementary School in Tayuman in front of Puregold Tayuman in Manila on January 30 it was sponsor by Nestle. Battlecry Returns on SBC9 on January 2,2012 with Thomas Jane and Jacqueline Emerson are the Hosts but on January 12,2012 Battlecry stays on SBC9 but joined by their Sister Station SBC3 on January 19,2012 the 2 SBC Stations went jointed forces for the First Time The Studios will be at the Rizal Elementary School Tayuman in Manila, Emerson and Brand New Day Presenter Richard Gomez are the Presenters while Kristi Lauren and Enchong Dee are the News and Sports Respectively, The Theme for this Season is Food Processing. Extension until 4pm SBC SVP for Entertainment Elizabeth Moss says that The Show will be Extended from 12:00NN to 4:00 PM beginning February 13,2012 on SBC News Channel and SBC Parliament but the Main Morning Show is aired from 6:00AM to 11:30AM on SBC3 and SBC9 Richard Gomez Quit Battlecry 2013 (The Monfort-Brosahan Years and ITS) in Tayuman.]] Last December 20,2012 SBC1 (The Obrero Network), ITS (The Hizon Network) and MBC (The Rizal Network) wanted to hosted the Battlecry for 2013 , on January 16,2013 The ITS and Hizon are the Hosts for the Second Time in Two years The Studios located in the Doorway of Maximino Hizon Elementary School in Manila, The Studio's of a Network's Morning Show Hizon Live!, The Theme for this Season is Hotel and Restaurant Managment. On January 30 Announced that Chad Lowe and Laura Leighton are the host on ITS and PTS while Dave Franco and Analeigh Tipton on ABCW, Later on February 7 announcing that Emman Monfort and Rachel Brosnahan will be the Hosts with Zoey Deutch, Jackson Rathbone and Laura Wiggins will read the News, Sports and Weather Respectively. 2014 (The Faris-Wahlberg Years and MTV) Last January 2014 The MBC (The Rizal Network) is the Hosts for the First Time in Two years The Studios located in the Doorway of Rizal Elementary School in Manila, The Studio's of a Malabon Television's Morning Show Daylight, The Theme for this Season is Silk Screen and Mug Printing. On January 30 Announced that Anna Faris and Mark Wahlberg are the host on Malabon Television's First Attempt. On February 25 Battlecry extends Telecast from 8:00am-3:00pm (The 8:00-11:30 block belongs to MTV and 11:30-3:00 block belongs to Sister station SAS). The end of Battlecry Presenter Main Presenters Other Presenters Former Presenters See Also * List of Episodes of Battlecry * List of Characters of Battlecry http://sbctvbattlecry.wikia.com/